elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Berdani Ferignon
|top font shadow2 = 5px 5px 15px gold |top font size2 = 200% |main title = The Morning Glory |top font size3 = 150% |user = Euhann81 |theme image = ~ ~ |file = Berdani_Ferignon_1.png |file size = 250px |quote = |quote font = |text font = Tahoma |text font size = 110% |general status = Berdani Ferignon is a young female Solar elemental who currently resides in the 16th Dorm of the Elemental Academy, and aspires to be a supermodel aside from becoming a revered adept of her luminous elemental power. |1collapse = g |header font size = 160% |personality = While she can be bratty and immature sometimes, Berdani is typically tenderhearted and sweet. She possesses an amicable attitude and attractive demeanor that fascinates people in some way. First impressions build up the rest of her thoughts for a person, so meeting up with Berdani must be neatly and orderly done; otherwise she'll express dislike. |history = TBA |name = Cecilia Berdani Ferignon |title = The Morning Glory |location = The Elemental Academy |affiliation = The Elemental Academy, The Solar Kingdom |relationship = Single |imaginary date without year = August 1st |age = 18 |element = Solar Element |accent = British |inspiration = N/A |active rp = None at the moment |created = 5/24/2016 |updated = 5/26/2016 |plans = N/A |Week powers = N/A |word bubble = |powers = *'Photokinesis' - create and manipulate pure light. This includes creating shields/force fields out of solid photons and bending light to make herself invisible. *'Photoportation' - Teleport by using photons. *'Thermokinesis' - create, control, and manipulate heat. *'Heliokinesis' - control, generate, and manipulate solar energy. |skills = Telekinesis |weapon = Longspear |strength = Agility |weakness = Physical strength |been = N/A |weapon images = |quote2 = "A vivid sunset, a singing sun; what unparalleled splendor!" |file2 = Berdani Ferignon 3.png |file size2 = 220px |bedroom = TBA |pet = TBA |possessions = A pink onesie resembling a pig; animal plushies |likes = Bubbly fashion; the mere sights of sunrise and sunset |dislikes = Loneliness and lack of liveliness |colour = Gold and apple-green |music = Pop and soul |food = Various vegetables |animal = Piglets |book = Romance and murder mystery novels |quote3 = "There is a crack in everything. That's how light gets in." - Leonard Cohen |drink = Fresh milk |song = |movie = |sport = Volleyball |model = Perrie Edwards |gender = Female |eye = Blue |hair = Platinum blonde |height = 5'8" |weight = 125 lbs |ethnicity = British |hand = Left-handed |shoe = 6 |voice = |body = |mental = |disorders = None |medical = None |more images = |mother = Danila Madremont-Ferignon |father = Robertho Ferignon, Jr. |siblings = Giovanni Morgan Ferignon (little brother) |other relatives = Amaquelin Madremont (maternal cousin) |home = United Kingdom |earliest = |best = |kiss = |love = |family album = |nicknames = Dani |native = British English |flaw = |fears = |hobbies = |motto = |won't = |admires = |influenced = |crisis = |problems = |change = |alignment = Lawful Good |file3 = Berdani Ferignon 2.png |file size3 = 250px |quote4 = |bad = |sleep = |attitude = |talents = Fashion-modeling and singing |social = |cheated = |strangers = |lover = |friends = |familyp = |first impression = |like most = |like least = |relationships = }} Category:Solar Users Category:Female Category:Euhann81's Characters Category:Dorm 16 Category:Used Model Category:Blonde Category:Normal Elemental Category:18 Year Olds